


悖论/ The Paradox

by Suai1201



Series: The Crisis of Earth X [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard&Earth-X Harrison Wells, M/M, Nazi atrocities Mention, Origin story of Eobard from Earth—X., Parallel Universe, Time Travel, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: Eobard的存在是线性时间中的悖论。他必须打败悖论才能生存下去。





	悖论/ The Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Origin story of Eobard from Earth—X  
The story begins in the first season S1,23.

Eobard亲眼目睹了这条时间线上自己的失败。他甚至不知道自己是怎么出现在这个时间点的。但他亲眼看着披着Wells皮的逆闪电被抹消存在，失控的奇点试图吞噬这个时空。闪电侠和火风暴拼了性命阻止了这条时间线的崩塌。而他——成为了这条时间线上不该存在的悖论。当时间线被修复的那一瞬间，陌生的记忆像涨潮的海水涌入他的大脑，把尖刀插进Nora心脏时的愤恨，失去超级速度被困在放下的恐慌，十五年历历在目的筹谋、操控、监视……这条时间线上被抹消存在的Eobard拥有的回忆一瞬间淹没了他。

要知道，当一个人频繁地穿越时间线，他所了解的世界将变成一个更加复杂的存在。eo深谙这种法则，他也一向应付自如。但这一次，当那些不该出现在他大脑的信息像被引爆的炸弹一样把他的记忆搅得天翻地覆，即便具有超级速度也很难立刻理清思路。

Eddie Thawne的自杀让他成为时间残余，时间线最终会消灭他这个悖论来修正自己。唯一活下去的方法就是重启这条时间线让Wells的计划成功实施，确保他的祖先活下去，确保历史按照他所知的进程延续。他有把握能成功，因为这一次，他知晓闪电侠的每一个举动，每一个选择，即便那么愚蠢。

Eobard绞尽脑汁试图重启时间线，但这并不容易，他所掌握的资源太少，也许他没有充足的时间在悖论追上他之前重启时间线。但他还是在最短的时间内造出了一台时间机器。幸运的是，他没有失去他的超级速度，他绕着时间机器快速移动直到他的速度突破时间壁垒，打开一个虫洞。Eobard只有几秒钟进入虫洞，他迅速的开启时间机器，卵型的飞船向虫洞飞去。意外就这一刻毫无预料突然降临。一个巨大的时空裂缝出现在他所在的地方，猩红色的光波撕裂了时空壁垒，强大的能量把他的时间旅行器撕成碎片。Eobard被甩了出去，摔在地上。

“怎么……不！”

极速者摘下头罩，不可思议的看着这个巨大的红色裂缝开始崩裂。Eobard没来得及逃出虫洞的引力半径，他被吸进这个裂缝的缺口。极速者制服阻隔了裂缝释放的高温，但他没有来得及戴上头套，他的脸毫无防护的暴露在外。

“不——！”

伴随着惨烈的嘶吼，Eobard一侧面部皮肤被虫洞的能量波灼伤，剧痛让他险些失去意识，一秒钟后他摔到了坚硬的地面上，身体从虚空中脱离让他迅速清醒过来。

他在冰冷的地面艰难的起身，灼伤带来的痛楚让他感觉头骨好像被劈开，冷汗一瞬布满全身。好在他的双眼并没有被受伤，他环视四周，审视周围的环境。他处在一个陌生的城市，据他判断这绝不是中心城。这里的夜晚空寂肃穆，空气里隐约充满了机械润滑油的味道，寒冷的空气刺入他裸露的皮肤，把冷汗闷在毛孔，这感觉让他十分不适。Eobard无需探查就能感到什么事不对劲，这个城市的夜晚与他所经历过的所有时间点上的夜晚都不同。

他的到来似乎触发了某种警报，四周突然警笛大作。两台黑色无人机从黑暗凌冽的空气里凭空出现在他所在的位置，机身发出诡异的蓝光和机械的嗡鸣。Eobard一眼就辨认出了无人机上那醒目的红色标志，还有攻击性很强的武器系统。

“天呐，这真有点意思。”黄衣极速者盯着那个醒目的红色法西斯标志微微一笑，一道红光闪过，原本的位置已经空无一人，无人机瞬间失去了锁定的目标。

逆闪电来到了另一个地球，一个处于纳粹统治下的世界，他不知道自己是怎么被吸入这个世界的。更令人惊奇的是，他在突破次元壁垒的同时进行了时间旅行。这个地球的时间与他离开地球一的时间不同，这里的时间比他离开时晚了三年。Eobard在一番探查后得知他被吸进红色裂缝的时刻，这个地球的科学家正在创造这个时空裂缝反应堆，它的原型极不稳定，在第一次启动时引发了一场爆炸，帝国的几位科学家为此殒命。Eobard猜测也许是他打开的时间旅行虫洞与纳粹帝国的时空裂缝发生了偶合反应，导致他被吸入这个地球，这个时空。现在裂缝反应堆被纳粹军团控制，没有统帅的批准不会被开启。Eobard被困在了这个地球。

逆闪电从来没有在多重宇宙之间穿越过，虽然他早知道平行宇宙的存在，他也知道有些超能力者可以打开平行宇宙之间的缺口。当他真的来到另一个地球，才发现这是一个匪夷所思的世界，他所见识过的所有疯狂在这个世界都不值一提。他对纳粹并没有那么恐惧，毕竟在他熟识的历史中，强权与专制并不罕见，他也知道强权至上的地方对力量就更加崇拜。

Eobard第一次从裂缝中出现就被父国的宵禁无人机发现。他的超级速度无疑会让他成为纳粹统治者的目标。

Overgirl，那个氪星女孩亲自找到了他。Eobard很清楚她的目的，对于统治者无法掌控的力量，要么收为己用，要么摧毁殆尽。他对政治没兴趣，即不想帮助自由军反抗纳粹，也不热衷于帮助极权者维持纳粹的统治。他需要做的只是接近那个裂缝反应堆，无需费心思考就知道谁拥有对他最有利的资源。

真有趣，坏人之间找到共同利益总比好人之间达成信任关系来的容易。

这个地球的Oliver和他地球一的二重身一样并不信任他这个危险的难以掌控的极速者。

为了表示投靠的决心和他的能力，Eobard必须先献出祭品；首先，他需要一个鱼饵。

花费了几天时间，他终于摸到地球X反抗军的一个据点——他们自称“自由斗士”。这个组织已经在父国境内抵抗纳粹统治几十年。他们曾几次险些被纳粹军团歼灭殆尽，但每次又都像野火一样悄悄死灰复燃，令纳粹军团头疼不已。他们用来对抗纳粹卫星搜查的防御系统非常强悍，每24小时会自动更新加密算法，因为这个防御系统的存在，纳粹军团永远不可能把他们全部剿灭。

Eobard自信他找到了一个临时据点，他必须快速行动，通常这样的临时据点几天就可能消失。他潜入进去想抓获一个有分量的反抗军领头人物，但几分钟后他就失望了。似乎这只是个数据中转站，几个技术人员正在拼命地书写代码。他闪进更深处，速度快到房间里的红外探测器没有被触发。

突然，里面一间房间里出现了一张Eobard无比熟悉的面孔。

这个地球的Harrison Wells站在中心机房，正在为反叛军校正防御系统。

黑发高个的中年男人和他记忆中十几年前那个在他脚下求饶颤抖的科学家不太相同。这个威尔斯想必经历过一番艰难时刻，他的面容比地球一的威尔斯坚毅很多，头发被简单粗暴的剃短，看上去这世界上他唯一不会在乎的事就是他的发型。他的眼神中没有一丝温情，仿佛纳粹统治下的专制与残酷把他人性中所有柔软的地方消磨殆尽了。

“约瑟夫，明天早上八点前务必完成三套系统的升级，我们没多少时间了，这地方24小时内就会关闭。所以别再想着你那铁皮房子里的破事了，我需要你全神贯注！”

Wells的声音像暴露在沙漠风沙下的石头，干涩，冰冷又沧桑。这与Eobard记忆中自己使用了十五年的声音完全不同。但是那张脸与他塑造闪电侠时所披戴的皮囊并无二致。想到这里他却突然感到一丝失望。

在被困住的十五年里，他谋杀了Nora Allen，给Barry的人生投上一道永远无法摆脱的痛苦阴影，他倾其所有去创造那段历史，同时他也达成了别人无法逾越的成就。他创造了闪电侠，即使只是为了利用他的速度，但男孩和他本人都曾享受那段团队时光带来的体验。当一切结束后，他本以为他会给他的对手留下独一无二且不可磨灭的印记。他清楚的记得男孩被他锁在时间穹顶的轮椅上，愤恨的眼神里刻着多复杂的情愫。但那些都是为了Harrison Wells，而不是Eobard Thawne。

最终，闪电侠在意的只是一副皮囊，多么讽刺。

一阵红光闪过，Wells在临时据点里消失无踪，等他反应过来发生了什么，他已经身在纳粹军团的审讯室里，手脚分别被扣上了镣铐。Wells是个非常机警聪明的人，他好几次在纳粹的铁蹄下死里逃生，这一刻他很清楚自己遭遇了什么。

他盯着面前穿着黄色制服，眼睛发出红光的怪物，语气出奇的冷静。

“你是谁，或者说，你是什么？你是怎么做到无声无息的闯进我们的据点把我带到这里的？”  
黄色制服的男人没有回答他的问题，突然红光一闪，几米开外的黄衣人突然出现在威尔斯面前，和他只隔了一拳的距离。快速移动带出的风把Wells的衣服吹乱。被铐住的男人被这情形吓了一跳，下意识的躲闪让他险些摔下椅子。

“你是个……极速者？”被铐住的黑发科学家惊讶的问。

黄衣男人沉默几秒，发出了一种恐怖的，震动声带产生的变声。

“据我所知，你们的世界没有极速者，Wells。”

“曾经有过。只不过极速者并非坚不可摧，他被那个氪星女人杀死了。”

“唔……我对你们地球的极速者感到失望，他太不堪一击了。”黄衣人摇着头说。

“我们的地球？你在说什么？你也是从平行宇宙来的？那你为什么会加入纳粹？如果你是从一个好世界来的，那你更应该帮我们！看看这个世界，它太荒唐了！”威尔斯突然变得激动，他额头青筋暴起，眼神暴戾又绝望。

“冷静，Wells。”

他的激动反应被黄衣人制止，对方的手掐扼住了他的喉咙。他有些恐惧的看着眼前这个浑身流动红色闪电双眸发出红光的极速者，对方的手加大力度，窒息的感觉涌上大脑。  
“听着，我不是法西斯的拥趸，也没兴趣帮你们建立民主社会，这一切与我无关。所以收起你那套道德和自由的论调，否则不等你眼睛眨一下，我就能拧断你的脖子，明白了吗？”

“如果你不是纳粹的走狗，为什么闯进我们的基地把我抓到这里。”Wells被死死掐住脖子，脸色通红，额头上的血管凸起，声音嘶哑的问。

“我无需向你坦白我的目的。”黄衣人松开了钳制Wells的手，冷漠地说。

“我只是个无足轻重的科学家，反抗军里像我这样的科学家多得是，为什么抓我来。必须提醒你，我绝不会向你透露一个字的。我宁可用最痛苦的方式死去，也绝不向你屈服。”Wells向着黄衣人的方向啐了一口。

Eobard不怒反笑，他走到Wells对面坐下，眼睛恢复了正常的颜色。黑发科学家全神戒备，不知道极速者会对他怎样。而令他大吃一惊的是，黄衣人揭下了他的头套。一头金棕色的头发露了出来，男人有一双冷酷的蓝绿色眼睛，瘦长脸型，鼻梁直挺。让Wells倒吸凉气的是男人左半边脸上大片的疤痕，那些红色的伤疤看上去像是烧伤。像这种程度的烧伤往往伴随着肌肉和神经从的永久损坏，被烧伤的那一面的肌肤应该无法做出任何肌肉反应，呈现可怖的僵硬。但黄衣极速者被烧伤的半边脸依然可以在他说话或者微笑时做出反应，除了表面的伤疤一切并没有大碍。

黑发科学家一副见鬼的吃惊表情让Eobard觉得有趣。他把腿搭在审问桌上身体斜靠在椅子里。  
“抱歉，Dr.Wells，我的脸吓到你了？这可是我来到这个地球付出的惨烈代价，要知道我原本可是非常——英俊的…”

黄衣极速者对着Wells咧嘴一笑。灰蓝色的眼睛像是开启了极限女的X视线一样把Wells看的一个激灵。

“不过没关系，很快我就要和这张脸说再见了。”

“你什么意思？”Wells紧张又狐疑的盯着黄衣极速者。

Eobard再次站起来，下一秒审讯室里就出现了一套放在审讯桌上的手术器材。各种型号的解剖刀、钳子、开胸器、剪刀、抽吸器一应俱全。

“Dr.Wells，虽然我完全相信你已经做好为自由斗士牺牲一切的准备。但我还是得说我们准备了很多方法让你开口。”Eobard拿起一支精巧的解剖刀，刀锋在审讯灯下闪着金属特有的幽光。

“你可以把最糟的手段都用上……”Wells昂着头笑了，“最后你会发现那不过是浪费时间。”

“不……”，Eobard伸出右手食指在Wells面前摇了一下，表情像是一只守着无处可逃的老鼠的猫。“我不怕浪费时间，我只怕事情会变得无趣。实际上摆在你面前的这些工具，并不是某种威胁，而是，我确实精通使用它们。年轻的我曾对解剖学有些痴迷，我在金属割开血肉的瞬间找到很多愉悦。”

话音刚落，红光一闪，Wells原本端坐在椅子上，但他现在平躺在审讯桌上，双手手被拷在桌角，身体被黄衣极速者死死按住。

Wells拼命挣扎，但除了双手被手铐勒的生疼外毫无帮助。

“如果你想杀了我，就快点动手，懦夫！”他抬起头来冲对方吼道。

显然这句话激怒了黄衣极速者，对方的眼睛发出红色光，拿着解剖刀的手臂充满红色闪电。  
“很好，Wells，想必你很清楚，死是最好的解脱。你看，我的手可以高速震动，它可以达到一定频率让我能穿过你的骨肉直接探进胸腔然后把你的心脏扯碎。你甚至感觉不到疼。”

虽然做好了必死的准备，Wells还是为这种匪夷所思的杀人方法感到汗毛倒立。

“但是将军认为这种死法对你来说太仁慈。所以，你最好现在告诉我自由斗士指挥部的位置，或者破解你的卫星防御系统的方法，否则……”Eobard挑了一下眉，充满疤痕的半面脸牵动起一个诡异的笑容。

“否则怎样？你最终还是会缓慢痛苦的杀死我。尽管来吧，纳粹的走狗！”

“你最好管好你的舌头Wells，我现在还不能把他们割掉。但我确实可以在没有麻醉的情况下把你切开，撑开你的胸骨，然后在你休克前掏出你的心脏，让你感受到它在我手中跳动的感觉，让你感受到那来自我手掌的压力，我可以缓慢的握紧它，直到你承受不了那种恐惧，在我把它捏爆前向我坦白一切。”

Eobard一边说一边拿起一把剪刀，把Wells胸前的衣服剪成碎片，露出洁白的胸口。  
Wells惊恐的看到胸前的衣服被剪掉，露出肌肤。金属刀片在胸口轻轻划过，那生硬的凉意好像直达骨髓一般让他打了个寒颤。

Eobard本以为这样的威胁足够有效，Wells会因为恐惧而倒戈。但出乎意料的，躺在审讯桌上的黑发男子突然发出嗤笑，身体轻微的抖着。突然一只手有力的捏住他的下颌，笑声被迫终止。  
“你笑什么？你在笑什么！”黄衣极速者愤怒的咆哮。

“你吓不到我，极速者。如果你想体验活体开胸，如果你想亲手捏爆我的心脏，尽管做。这不算什么，纳粹军团对人做过更坏的事。”

Wells突然双眼发红，青筋暴起，脸痛苦的扭曲。“他们抓了我的妻子，Tess……我的Tess。因为她庇护了十几个犹太孤儿，纳粹军团摧毁了一个地下孤儿院，那些孤儿是幸存下来的。”Wells的眼睛湿润了，他目不转睛的盯着黄衣人，继续说道。

“反抗军没保住她，他们只来得及转移那些孩子。Tess被纳粹军团抓走了。那时候她已经怀孕五个月了。那些魔鬼对她拷打，试图问出孩子们的下落，但Tess选择了沉默。于是他们让她做出抉择，我们的孩子，还是犹太孤儿。最后在纳粹军团的集中营里，他们活活的把我们的孩子从她的子宫里扯了出来丢在她身边，然后把她和胎儿扔出了集中营。”

眼泪从Wells发红的眼眶中流出，他的声音也跟着身体一起颤抖起来。

“当我们找到她的时候，她已经大出血而死，那个胎儿在她怀里还残存着一点体温。”Wells抬眼看着极速者。

“Jesse，她本该是我们的第一个女儿。纳粹杀了她们。”

Wells突然发狂般的扭动身体，试图挣脱手铐，“纳粹杀了她们！纳粹毁了我的一切！你这个走狗，你休想从我这里得到任何情报。我宁可死一千次……”黑发男人犹如野兽般嘶吼，身体因为激动而不停的抖动。

Eobard面无表情的走到Wells另一边，将解剖刀丢进器械盘子。

“动人的故事，Dr.Wells。对于你的遭遇我深表遗憾。我向你发誓我绝不是你口中提到的这种变态。我保证在未来，就是我来的那个时代，人类远没有这么蛮荒残暴。感谢你讲出这个故事，这大大节省了我们彼此的时间。”

Eobard把解剖器械推到一边，从口袋里拿出了一个小型仪器，再次走到Wells身边。

“这是什么？你要干什么？”黑发男子经过刚才的失控，嗓音彻底沙哑了。

“也许你应该感谢我即将结束你的生命，Dr.Wells，瞧你把自己折磨成什么样了？现在，你可以结束那些每日每夜重复折磨你的痛楚，憎恨，后悔，无能为力。你终于可以和Tess还有你那未出世的女儿团聚，难道你不该感到高兴吗？”

Wells放松了身体躺在审讯桌上，刚才的冲动已经荡然无存。

“我记得我地球上的Tess最喜欢绣球花，喜欢喝锡兰红茶配奶，你的Tess呢？你还记得她最美好的样子吗？还是你每次闭上眼睛看到的都是她血染的尸体？”Eobard微微一笑，看着Wells的脸再次痛苦的扭曲。

“你怎么知道Tess，你怎么会认识她？”

“哦，你瞧，我也该把我的故事向你坦白是吗？”Eobard把手里的仪器管线拉出来，把一根带尖头的针插进了Wells的锁骨下方，没理会对方发出的尖叫。

“我叫Eobard，我来自遥远的未来。因为一次事故，我在时间旅行中被困在了21世纪。为了重新回到属于我的年代，在我的地球上我用这个仪器窃取了Harrison Wells的身体和他的身份生活了十五年，我建立了星际实验室，发射了粒子加速器。我创造了一个和我一样强大的极速者，利用他的速度我可以打开时间旅行的虫洞。”

Eobard饶有兴趣的看到Wells眼睛瞪得大大的，好像听了什么鬼话。

“所以，遇到你的时候我还真有些惊喜呢，毕竟我对这张脸有种特殊的感情。你的脸给了我灵感，我可以再次夺取你的身份，利用你的皮囊窃取我想知道的情报。”

“所以你将会用这个东西吸收我的遗传物质改造你的身体？你将会变成我——就像某种克隆术？为什么必须是我？如果是为了混入反抗军内部，你可以变成自由斗士中任何人的样子。”

“没错，我可以变成任何人，Harrison。但是，在万千宇宙中，在无数条时间线里。只有那个披着Wells皮的Eobard Wells是开启一切的钥匙。我向你保证，你的身体会十分有用。要知道这张脸对对他来说意义非凡。”Eobard边说边把仪器另一头插进自己的身体，插入的刺痛让他眉头紧皱。

“他？他是谁？”Wells声音嘶哑脱口而出。

“我觉得你现在似乎应该说点临别遗言了，但既然你问了……”Eobard歪了一下脑袋，笑着答到。

“他是我这一生最伟大的成就，他是我剩余人生的未尽事宜，他是我必须回到地球一的原因，他是我的乐趣和苦果。这么说可能有点抽象，不过我没指望你懂。我现在迫不及待想知道当他看见我披着你的脸出再次现在他面时，他脸上会出现怎样的表情。那肯定十分有趣。”

“我的一部分也会会永远的存在于你的身体内。不是吗，Eobard？”

“没错，那是无可避免的副作用。但我不得不说，相比之下你比地球一的那位更适合我。那憎恨的情绪，失去的痛苦，那些恨意和冷酷我会好好消化它们。”Eobard看着黑发男子变得平静下来，对方已经放弃了抵抗。

“那就记住我对纳粹的憎恨，Eobard，我相信你会感受到这点”。Wells盯着黄衣极速者，不再说话。Eobard把这当做是准备妥当的信号。

“愿你在天堂彼端得以安息，愿你和Tess能够团聚，Harrison Wells。”Eobard语气温柔的说出这句话，黑发男子缓慢闭上眼睛。

Eobard按下按钮，躺在桌上的男人发出痛苦的叫声，肌肤骨骼逐渐干枯消融，于此同时，黄衣极速者的面容发生变化，头发缩短变成黑色，烧焦的肌肤恢复如初，在桌台上枯萎的面容出现在极速者身上，湛蓝色的虹膜不再充满痛苦，而是露出欣喜之色。Eobard抬起双手抚摸着新生的黑色短发和熟悉的面部轮廓，露出满意的笑容。

“God，这还真让人怀念。”

Eobard用这张脸拿到了反抗军防御系统的算法作为礼物献给了元首。不需要几天，卫星防御系统被攻破后，自由斗士组织将无处藏匿，他们会损失惨重。

Oliver 因此对他刮目相看。

“Eobard，父国会铭记你的侍奉与忠诚。”

逆闪电虽然对此不屑一顾，但他仍然用Wells独有的谦卑笑容掩盖过去。他唯一的要求是不向任何人施那愚蠢至极的致敬礼。

Oliver的征服之心蠢蠢欲动，Eobard知道是因为终极女越来越虚弱，他们需要平行宇宙的二重身来为她续命，这正是契机。

Eobard获得准许通过裂缝反应堆开启的虫洞前往地球一，作为军团的哨兵去侦查。

逆闪电终于踏上了回程的道路。他可以在这条时间线上开始他的新计划。

“希望你喜欢这个惊喜，Barry。”

更大的惊喜是，他成功摆脱了原本会将他抹杀的时间线悖论。

Fin


End file.
